


Maybe This Christmas

by Corvidology



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvidology/pseuds/Corvidology
Summary: Written forPerson of Interest Fanworks Community Advent CalendarJohn knew better than to want something for himself.
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 33
Kudos: 36
Collections: POI Advent 2020





	1. Chapter 1

It'd been six months since he'd died, three months since they'd known he'd recover, yet they still had him benched. 

"Leon could take you down, Wonder Boy."

He hated shooting Fusco was no longer an option. 

He'd spent his time building stamina, walking with Bear when he had him. Shaw hadn't liked it but Bear had insisted on joint custody.

With his bankroll from Finch, he'd been funding Joan's homeless efforts, planning more for Christmas. 

"But what about you, John? You must want something for yourself."

 _Someone_. But Harold was in Italy, his happiness all John could rightly wish for.


	2. Chapter 2

Back from a walk, Bear had run on, scratching at John's apartment door. He hadn't lowered his gun until he'd caught the smell of cooking. Very few assassins made you dinner first. 

Bear was the first to greet Harold. Meanwhile he'd drank Harold in, flour smeared across his cheek, ridiculous apron, the biggest smile he'd ever seen on his beloved face. 

"What are you doing here, Finch?"

"And a Merry Christmas to you too, John. It's the Festa dei Sette Pesci." 

Like that explained everything. 

But his eyes kept straying back to Harold's _Kiss the Cook_ apron. 

So he did.


	3. Chapter 3

He'd woken up first, sore in all the right places for once and started making tea. 

"John?" 

"I'm sorry." _You're not mine_. "Grace is the best."

"She is and deserved to hear the truth from me. Since then, I've been living in Paris."

"Grace wouldn't forgive you?"

"She did but I'd fallen for someone else I couldn't forget..." He luxuriated in Harold's kiss. "...I got back yesterday, to find a note in my supposedly secret apartment. 'John's alive. Don't screw it up. Shaw.'" 

"I'll thank her for playing Cupid."

"Then we're on borrowed time." Harold dragged him back to bed.


End file.
